The Colours of Madeline: Remember
by Daydreamr4ever
Summary: Madeline has to help Elliot remember who he really is… Every single day. And she is so done with it.


**A/N: I told you I was obsessed with _The Colours of Madeline_ series. You can read this if you want, but there are some mega spoilers, as this takes place after the second book, which came out less than a month ago. I loved it- read it in 5 hours. I don't think I even ate during that time. ANYWAY, this is what I think Madeline will have to deal with in book 3, I'm just too excited to wait. I put a little bit of background info for those of you who haven't read the book, but still want to read my fic. I don't know if this'll be a longfic or not, I just typed this up five minutes ago. I'm still working on the last 3 chapters of 24 Notes, but I got bored of that, so I decided to indulge myself and write about my current obsession.**

**UPDATE: I just now realized that the chapter didn't even get published... How awkward... Anyway, here it is.**

**Enjoy!**

**~Caitlyn**

* * *

"Elliot! Your name is Elliot!" Madeline cried desperately, tears forming in her eyes. Surely this couldn't keep happening. And his dad was out. What if she couldn't do it on her own? What if he forgot- forever?

The blonde haired boy looked panicked, like he wanted to stop her tears but didn't know how. "I-I'm sorry! I can't remember..." He paused, memories flashing through his mind like a slideshow, except it was all so fast, the images were a blur. He tried to grasp on to one, to keep from falling into this abyss of not knowing. He caught the tail ends of a few moments as they whizzed by in his head, trying to escape his consciousness. Blueberry muffins. Madeline. The farm. A sculpture with a broken TV wedged on top. A Girl-in-the-World. Madeline. The electronics shop. _Madeline, Madeline, Madeline._

Madeline. Elliot. Madeline and Elliot.

The sentence slowly formed in his mind, the words falling together like a jigsaw puzzle. The words he'd repeated for days beforehand, to keep from falling over the cliff he was now dangling so precariously from.

"My name is Elliot Baranski. I'm from the Kingdom of Cello. I remember you, Madeline Tully." He said slowly, watched the relief build up in her eyes as she flung her arms around him, hugging Elliot tightly, as if she, too, were holding onto an edge by her fingertips, and he was her lifeline. The memories all floated back to him now, and he felt himself being smothered by them, but at least they were the truth. Not the false memories his brain was trying to assert him with. Elliot snaked his arms around Madeline's waist, pressing his lips to her forehead. She was his lifeline, the one true thing that reminded him of who he was, every day, without fail. His girl. His Girl-In-The-World.

"You keep forgetting." She murmured into his shirt, the words smothered in emotion. Elliot nodded.

"I know. But I remember now."

Madeline pulled back, and he saw that her face was red, and there were tears running in rivers down her face. "It's taking longer and longer for you to remember who you are! I know it's not your fault, I know, but every day, it's a new name, and a new story. One day you think you're John Krowlekowski from Idaho, and the next you're Abraham Bulio from Canada! And every day, your dad and I have to sit with you and tell you your name and your real story, and it takes you longer and longer every day to remember!" Madeline swiped at the tears swiftly as the words tumbled out of her mouth, and Elliot caught on to another memory- a note. _I'm not a crying kind of girl._ She'd written once. Yet she'd cried to him- twice now, once in the space between their worlds, and now here, in Cambridge. And it was his fault this time.

"Today will be different, okay? Instead of finding the rift, how about we figure out how to keep me from forgetting who I am? It's disconcerting to me, too." He admitted, rubbing his head. Every morning, he always got headaches, as his brain was fighting against it's own rewiring system.

Ever since he had appeared in The World, his mind had been attempting to rewire his memories into a different story- a story that would make him believe he, too, was from the World. But Madeline and his father, they reminded him of Cello, showed him the letters he had written to Madeline, and reminded him over and over again of who he really was until it clicked, and his brain stopped itself, and the memories all came flooding back.

Elliot's father, who had been missing in Cello for over a year, had had the same problem when he was thrown into the World through the Rift, except with no one there to remind him of who he was, he'd forgotten. His father, Abel Baranski, had become Denny The Computer Guy who lived in the flat below Madeline's. Denny had allergies and was from Iowa- or Indiana, the States were confusing- and knew all about computers. Abel Baranski was a clever, level headed guy who could fix anything that even looked like a circuit board. The similarities and differences in Abel and Denny (he responded to both) were striking, yet unsurprising. His brain hadn't changed his anatomy, just his memories. And now Elliot's brain was trying to do the same.

"Come on, Belle and Jack are waiting for us." Madeline finally said, after a long while of the two of them standing in silence, clinging to each other, like they had in the void, still afraid of being torn apart. "I'll tell them our new course of action."

Interlacing her hand with his, Madeline led the way out of Denny's apartment and into the sunlight.

* * *

**Sooooo yeah. Even though no one's in this fandom, I'm gonna make this a long fix which I will update irregularly.**

**Question: Is this a good idea?**

**BYENOW!**


End file.
